The 36th Hunger Games
by ILoveMooseStepUpFreakPJOHoO
Summary: It's the 36th Hunger Games. What will be in store for the tributes this year? Who will win. Root for your favorite tribute and review!
1. Forms

The 36th Hunger Games

This is a 'create your own tribute thing.'

Here is the form below. Please PM me your form.

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Height:

District:

Personality:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Weapon:

Bloodbath:

Interview outfit:

Chariot outfit:

Volunteered or reaped:

If volunteered, for whom:

Looks:

Interview angle:

Relationship:

Other details:  
Thanks!


	2. Intro

_A/N this is my first ever fan fiction. I'm actually a writer, as well as nearly all my friends (though of course I have nothing published!). I really hope you enjoy, and please review!-Bri_

Prologue

Head Game Maker POV

I stare at the stack of papers piling up on my desk. Ever since 3 months ago, when we started to organise the Games, bills, forms, and letters have been stacked up by Avoxes and servants.

I sip my coffee. I have been ordering it by the bucketful ever since the pile had reached two-inches tall. I pick up my pen in my cramped hand and sign yet another form.

After I finish my loopy signature, a knock enters my ears.

"Come in," I grunt. Gullet, the sight manager, enters hold a blueprint.

"Sir, we've finished the Arena blueprint!" Gullet exclaims. I put down my pen and gesture him to show me.

"Give it here," I snatch it out of his hands and stare down at it hungrily.

And it's perfect. Just perfect to hit off my career as Head Game Maker.

"Can I have the Hologram?" I spit out at Gullet.

"Yes sir," He says, and hurriedly leaves the room to retrieve it.

A few minutes later, he returns, holding the contraption.

"Now, have you covered the forest, jungle, and ocean?" I ask.

"Yes." He replies certainly.

"Then everything will be _perfect_." An evil grin takes place on my face.


	3. The Reapings: District 1

**A/N OMG! I am so sorry for not getting this up earlier. But I've been soooo busy! Anyway, I've got a few shout outs:**

**To Cowgirl Casanova: Thank you sooooo much for your support, ideas and helpfulness! J Oh and ur awesome!**

**To Ellii101: U r Awesome! Thank you for your multiple characters and ideas. Let's hope ur awesome stories don't get deleted again!**

**To Lea Marie Zeier: Thank you for your ideas and helpfulness!**

**To : Once again, Thank u!**

**And to all the awesome reviewers and people who submitted tributes: THANK YOU! **

**Everyone gets a Cyber Cookie!**

**ON with the story!**

**District One:**

Lavender Lickprivick

I wander through my town, having nothing to do, and not wanting to be around my family. Of course, they don't want me around either.

I've always been the outsider, the loner, the unwanted. I don't have any friends. I'm by myself.

Although, I'm sort of happy to be different, inside and out. I'm not arrogant, like the rest of my district, but I am shy. I don't have platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes, I have dark brown hair and brown eyes.

I stop and sit on a park bench swinging my legs, brushing my feet against the grass. An old woman who I recognize to own the local sweet shop walks past with her two dogs. I shudder, get up, and walk back to my house. I have to get ready for the Reaping anyway.

The Reaping. The Hunger Games. Unlike all of my district, I couldn't care less about it. Unless I get reaped...

I shake the thought away. It's highly unlikely. As I push open the perfectly sanded door of my home, I think. _Even if I did get reaped, someone would volunteer._ That thought makes me feel a lot better.

Without greeting my family, I push past through the kitchen and up the stairs. Bluebell, my bratty sister, smirks and blows a raspberry at my back._ Idiot._ I think.

* * *

Soon I'm ready for the reaping, and am walking by myself to the town square. I barely notice as the young peace keeper zaps my finger and takes my blood. I head to the 15-year old section and take a place. I wait for the Reaping to begin.

Argyle Dander 

I smirk as I send the last dummy skidding across the room with my fist.

"Dude. Come on. We need to go get ready."

One of the guys in the room with me shakes my shoulder to get my attention. I shrug his hand off and head to the next section of dummies, picking up my heavy, sharp blade from the ground. I begin hacking at the other dummies, slicing through them with ease.

"Come on!" The guy says frustratedly. I don't even know him. I shrug him off again. I drop my sword and begin pummelling a particually hard one with my fists.

"Stop it! Do you want to get sent to prison?"

This time he's done it. If he'd left on the last request, he would have been fine. But 3 times is pushing it. No one distracts me from my training. Especially since I'm volunteering this year. I need all the training I can get.

I swivel around and punch him in the jaw. He staggers back, his eyes seething. "What the heck? I was trying to help you!" he yells.

"You don't distract me from my training. NO ONE DISTRACTS ME FROM MY TRAINING!" I roar at him. His eyes dilate in fear.

"Sorry. Sorry! I'll leave you now!" he says, scrambling away. I smirk, turn, then punch him in he stomach. He wheezes, doubling up, and sprints out of the room.

"That'll teach him." I mutter. Even though it's heading the dork's advice, I walk out of the Training Centre, because when I look at the large silver clock, it says it's 1:00. Crap.

* * *

45 minutes later I'm standing in the best spot to volunteer, saved for me by a weak boy who I bullied him into doing it. Mayor Travess strides up to the podium and begins to read the dreary Treaty of Treason. My heart pounds. Every word is making me one step closer to volunteer. Every word is welcoming me into The Hunger Games.

Lavender Lickprivick

The Mayor steps back and takes a seat, while the escort bounces up to the podium, grinning like it's the best day of her life.

"Hello District One! Welcome to the Reaping for District One for the 36th Hunger Games! My name is Vaseria Tablera and I have been chosen to be your escort this year!"

She stops like she expects us to be estastic that this nut-ball will be guiding us around. There is a loud applause, but that's because of the Hunger Games, not Vaseria. She looks pleased anyhow.

"So, without further ado, let's find out who the lucky young woman is going to be the tribute this year!" Vaseria zooms over to the glass reaping ball for the District 1 girls. The one with my slips in there. Her heavily jewelled, manicured, painted and dyed hand fishes around in the bowl, until she pulls out a slip. She pauses for effect, grins at the crowd, opens it and...

"Lavender Lickprivick," she reads out in a sing song voice.

That's me. That's me. It's actually me.

I shakily mount the stage and stand next to Vaseria. She smells like a musty old vase.

I think the same thoughts from this morning. _Someone will volunteer. They will. Everyone here wants to go into these Games. Someone will volunteer._

"Any volunteers?" our escort calls out. There is silence. Not a single person calls out. It seems like someone's gripping my throat. "No one? Are you sure?" Vaseria continues uncertainly.

'Yeah! We want the outsider gone. Poof!" someone calls out. A ripple of laughter crosses the crowd. I find the source and glare at him.

Vaseria is suppressing a smile. I want to smack her. She's meant to be a escort, not another one of these stupid One people.

"Well, then. Gentlemen second!" She zooms to the other clear ball and begins swishing her hand around in it.

When she pulls out the name, what happened finally sinks in. I'm going into the Hunger Games. And I might die.

Argyle Dander

"Ohhhh. Feisty." I mutter as the girl on stage glares at me. I focus my attention back on the escort. She finally pulls out a name. This is it. This is my chance.

She begins reading out the name.

"Whit-"

I side step out of my spot and begin strutting up to the stage, yelling "I volunteer!" as I go.

Best. Volunteering. Ever.

The escort, Vaseria, looks flustered. "Excuse me, but, you need to wait before you volunteer. The person needs to come on stage before you say that." She says in a superior tone, slowly, like I'm dumb.

"Who cares?" I smirk. I'm already up on stage, standing on the other side of Vaseria.

"Well." She begins furiously. It slowly dawns on her that there's no point on lecturing me, so she composes herself and beams again at the audience. "The tributes for District One for the 36th Hunger Games!" she announces. "Shake hands." She hisses to me and the girl tribute.

I smile at the tribute sweetly while crushing her hand beneath mine.

**A/N Well, what do you think? Too short? Too long? Post your thoughts below! Please!**


	4. The Reapings-District 2

**A/N Sorry for the wait! ;) Please forgive me!**

**Here is the list of reviewers for chappie 1: Cowgirl Casanova and Ellii101. I can see this story isn't very popular…I hope it will become! Anyway, enough chitter chatter.**

**Here's Chapter 2**

_Chapter 2-District 2_

Twinkle Johannsen

"Get up! Twinkie! I want to show you something!" My little sister, Niamh, crawls onto my bed and shakes my shoulders repetitively.

"Yeah, alright." I sit up and feel the familiar buzz of excitement through my veins as my body realizes what day it was.

Reaping day.

My sister scampers off to hide and squeals. "Okay, you ready?" She's crouched behind my sofa, and I can see her blonde hair quivering with excitement.

"Yeah, come on, show me what you look like," I smile in spite of the irritation. I want to get to the Academy so I can throw a couple knives.

"How do you know I want to show you my dress?" she asks, her brown eyes popping up.

"Because that's the only thing you ever want to show me!" I laugh at her eyebrows furrowing, indicating a frown. "Just show me Niamh, or I won't have time to make you pancakes," I say, hitting the thing that will make her hurry.

"Ready?"

"Yes!"

She jumps up and scuttles out from behind the couch. She's wearing a pretty white laced dress with red roses embroided on it, connected together with gold. A cream satin ribbon is tied around her waist with a bow at her back. Pink ballet flats are on her feet, and my mother's favourite locket is fastened around her neck.

"You look beautiful," I smile affectionately and grab her hand. "Come on! Pancakes!"

I walk into the bustling foyer of the Training Academy, and head to my favourite station on the right-knife throwing. I'm a champion of this station-everyone expects me to win the games when I finally decide to volunteer. That and another guy. Jason Lawstone. The dude's amazing with a spear. He can hit a target with such force and accuracy that once the dummy-which is metal with a fabric outside-actually fell and hit the floor with a _clang._ And no one's _ever _done that before.

I stand in front of the expert knife thrower course. Another girl that's in my class at school is having a turn, and I wait impatiently for her to finish. She's pathetic.

"Would you hurry up?" I finally yell after 10 minutes.

"Sorry, Twinkle. But it's MY turn!" the girl steps off the metal platform and stands right in front of me, our chests nearly touching. Oh great. It's Melissa Perry-Water.

She's the huge, muscly girl who is something of a bully. She usually doesn't bother us Academy legends, but we still avoid her and her cronies. The only thing she's good at is wrestling and hand-to-hand combat.

"No, you've been trying and failing, for like, half an hour! Therefore, it's my turn!" Her expression grows angry.

"Ten minutes, you twit. Now back off!" she pushes me in the arm, sending me stumbling.

I use a few words that my mother would wash my mouth out with soap if I said them in front of her. Jabbing my hand at a white and black sign that's on the wall next to us, I speak.

"See that? It says 'no more than ten minutes each turn', so you can just clear off!"

Her stone cold eyes narrow as she tries to think her way out. "Whatever." She shuffles off and I step onto the metal platform, smirking with triumph.

The course starts itself over again. It's a high tech one, rumoured to be a station at the Training Centre in the capital. A tray of knives pops up on a stand next to me. I pick 5 up, on for each finger, and begin sticking them into the dummies as they pop up and glow where the target is. Forehead, heart, stomach, forehead, stomach, heart, heart.

I lose myself in the station, and have soon cleared off the knives. I step off the platform and trot home happily.

Jason Lawstone

Now standing in the square, I'm totally aware that I'm the first person.

The camera crew are still setting up, and a few capitol people in white uniforms drag chairs and podiums onto the stage, which was placed in front of the Justice Building, as usual. The marble columns and tiles give the place a cheerful look, even though at least one kid dies each year.

Eventually, the square fills up, and I'm jostled a bit as other guys try to get the good volunteering place, which, of course, I'm in. I stand my ground though.

The glass balls are filled 10 minutes before the Reaping starts. I dust what I'm wearing and stand up straight, glancing that I've got the whole outfit. If Alexis pranked me on Reaping day…

Nope, all seems to be in order. Jeans, white shirt, tie. The guy next to me is wearing shorts and a T-shirt. Yes, I sarcastically congratulate him in my head, which would so get you sponsors-_if_ you could get onto the stage before that athletic guy behind me. Or me.

Yeah, as if I would. Well, maybe…if Alexis' life depended on it, I would.

The mentors and winners now enter through the curtain and take their places. Currently, there are 20 victors. 20 out of 36.

District 2 seems to be doing well in the Games. The Capitol gave us an important job, so we get paid more money and have good lifestyles. There are only a couple of poor people, and the district is big so only a block is dedicated to them.

Two was doing so well, and we had enough money, so we built a couple of Training Academies for us to train in for the Games.

Now the escort, Jemaldine Equate, strides up to the podium with a dazzling fake smile.

"Hello, District Two! I am Jemaldine, your soon-to-be chosen tributes escort. And I am so awesome!" he gestures for applause, but only gets scowls.

"Wow, tough crowd. I guess we will pass it on to our awesome mayor, Mrs Sharrat!" he struts back to his seat and plops down, enthusiastically murmuring to the mentor next to him.

The mayor calmly steps up and smiles, before beginning the dreary, long speech provided by the Capitol. I simply tune out until the escort comes bouncing back to the podium.

"Wasn't that wonderful? Now, without further ado, ladies first!" the eccentric man steps over to the first glass ball and fishes for a name. He zooms back to the microphone, and announces:

"Melanie Rior!" the girl smiles evilly and slowly walks up to the stage, mounts it, and stands next to Jemaldine.

A roar of "I volunteer!" erupts, and the girl who gets there first triumphantly calls out her name.

"Well done, dear Twinkle. Now for the handsome devil to be chosen!" he winks several, which looks like he's trying to achieve the world's longest series of seizures on the face.

"Tate Ogers!"

I know him. He's my little sister's best friend. I can see the alarm and devastation on her face as the boy mounts the stage. She knows there's nothing she can do. But I can do something.

"I volunteer!" I surge forward, elbowing the other boys out of my way. I need to show Alexis that I would do anything for her.

I am the one to mount the stage first.

I have accomplished what I want.

I am going into the arena.

I may never see my family again.

**O_O Review? Pretty please? **


End file.
